The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Eckadatixe2x80x99.
The new Poinsettia is a product of a mutation induction breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif. The objective of the Inventor""s Poinsettia development program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars having interesting bract and leaf display, desirable bract and foliage color and form, strong and freely branching stems and good post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia originated by exposing unrooted cuttings of the Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar Pepride, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,183, to gamma-ray rediation at a level of 3,000 rads. The new Poinsettia was discovered and selected by the Inventor in December, 1997. The selection of this plant was based on its unique variegated bract color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings taken at Encinitas, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Eckadatixe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Eckadatixe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Red and pink variegated bracts.
2. Early flowering, response time about 8 weeks.
3. Dark green leaves.
4. Compact and upright plant habit.
5. Excellent postproduction longevity.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Encinitas, Calif., plants of the new Poinsettia and the parent cultivar Pepride differ primarily in bract coloration as Pepride has bright red-colored bracts. In addition, plants of the new Poinsettia are more compact, have smaller leaves, and have smaller inflorescences with few bracts than plants of xe2x80x98Pepridexe2x80x99.